COB (Kino), 10/24/19
Saren, 1:15 AM Mars: Jeanne, I know we're friends and everything but I need to ask you something. Dingu, 1:15 AM Jeanne: sure, bro Saren, 1:15 AM "Do you hate me? Because I honest to god feel like you do deep down." Saren, 1:16 AM "If you didn't I would be nestled in my couch right now." Saren, 1:16 AM "Eating ice cream." Dingu, 1:16 AM "You're my brother, Mars. I love you, and you need to get out of the house!" Saren, 1:19 AM "I don't want to though, I get hurt every time I go outside; the couch is more comfortable." Sue, 1:20 AM Kino seems to be wreaking more havoc on COB today. He seems to be hunting for the real demon ale. Ah, young adults. Dingu, 1:21 AM "How about this. Join me on this twenty minute adventure and We'll watch The entirety of the Marvel Cinematic Universe together in chronological order." Dingu, 1:21 AM Vedash hid it in his office and is just watching with a smirk as Kino tries fruitlessly to find it Plant, 1:22 AM Leon is just shooing him away to his best efforts. Saren, 1:22 AM "... I don't even like the marvel movies, they went down hill after guardians of the galaxy two." Sue, 1:22 AM Kino has searched every square inch of the kitchen. His ears flatten in frustration. “But I wanna prove myself to be a REAL demon.” He grumbles, throwing his head back. Saren, 1:23 AM "Fine I'll go along with you.. If only so you won't try and drag me out of the house again." Dingu, 1:23 AM Vedash shakes his head chuckling and offers Kino a half of a shot of the ale. "Try your luck then, boy." Sue, 1:24 AM “Thanks, Dad!” Kino nods and grabs the shot, chugging it. Dingu, 1:24 AM Jeanne claps and giggles. "Yay! Because I donotwanttogoaloneiamterriblecompany." Plant, 1:25 AM Leon grab the broom his mighty blade as he called it. "I will continue the sweeping you away sir Kino." He says starting to sweep Death, 1:25 AM "But what about me?" asked a fennec from behind Jeanne. Sue, 1:26 AM Aaand Kino immediately falls backwards after. Oof. Dingu, 1:26 AM "I want you to not be the only one there that isn't me for reasons" Jeanne explained Death, 1:28 AM "I'm kiddin', relax," Summer laughed before pointing her thumb behind her towards the mousehole. "Logan wanted to chat with you." Plant, 1:29 AM "Are you alright Sir Kino?" Dingu, 1:29 AM Jeanne nodded. "m'kay." and walked over to the mousehole, tipping over and falling on her stomach like a tree falling in the forest, her head now right next to the mouse hole. "How ya doin Logan budday?" Sue, 1:31 AM Kino laughs softly. “I’m more than just okay.” The lion laughs softly, reaching to grab Leon’s hand. Death, 1:31 AM It was a brief moment, but Logan eventually walked out to the threshold looking really disheveled and tired. All he said was "W coordinate 836." Dingu, 1:32 AM "...What?" Jeanne looked slightly confused. Plant, 1:34 AM Leon tries to help him up. Cynthia slips in with an envelope held. Leon didn't noticed her due to Kino Death, 1:34 AM "X 28, Y 8205, Z 6, W 836," Logan repeated. "Do you know where and what that is?" Dingu, 1:34 AM "they are coordinates on a fooooourrrr….? dimensional plane?" Death, 1:35 AM "The fourth spatial dimension, yes," Logan confirmed. "I think.. I've found something that I shouldn't have." Sue, 1:36 AM Kino is pulled up but wobbly leans against Leon for support, shooting Vedash a thumbs-up. “Told ya I’m legit.” Dingu, 1:36 AM "....Explain for someone with transdimensional powers and the thought process of someone who has numbed their mind to not think too hard about how pointless existence is." Dingu, 1:37 AM "You are very much a legitimate demon, son." Vedash smiled and nodded Plant, 1:39 AM "Splendid job Sir Kino." Death, 1:40 AM "... Oh... My apologies then," he stated as he searched through his pocket to pick out a small device, eventually tossing it on the ground as a 3D hologram appeared. It basically showed the same energy-absorbing creature from before, during the time it attacked the lab. "This... Thing, I found in a park," Logan stated. "Absorbed mostly every form of energy as far as my tests could see. It doesn't seem to come from this universe." Dingu, 1:42 AM "Then it comes from a universe I haven't been to." Jeanne was now interested. "A universe I really cant visit without embracing goddesshood fully. One that follows laws of physics that aren't ours.... please don't let it eat our universe that'll look bad on my resume." Death, 1:45 AM Summer, hearing this, confused it for something different entirely, and curiously walked over to listen while Logan slowly slid down the side of the threshold until he was sitting on the floor. "This thing, it just... Gave me these coordinates while constantly saying 'worst' over and over, like an echoing alarm right by your ear that you can't turn off. I can't sleep properly anymore." Dingu, 1:48 AM Jeanne nodded. "Well, those may be coordinates for it's universe. When I am at Jeanneland, I'll grab a multiverse map! Because lord knows I cant memorize 4 numbers!" Death, 1:49 AM "And I can't exacty comprehend four directions, for obvious reasons," Logan noted shyly, followed by Summer being able to relax knowing that it was a completely different topic than what she thought of. Plant, 1:50 AM Cynthia slips over and taps Mars's shoulder. "Excuse me sir." Saren, 1:51 AM Mars finally walked out of the back room, evidently feeling much better now that he got soup and a decent sleep; still not as perky but he didn't look sick.. He even got dressed up for the occasion; wearing his brown pants, an actual fucking belt that was left unbuckled and a black shirt titled Ma / rs, just replace the slash with a lightning bolt. Sue, 1:51 AM Kino bows and nods. “Thanks! Now I wanna go online shopping...” Saren, 1:53 AM He turned to glance at Cynthia. ".. Yeah..? Please for the love of god don't mention what I think you might mention." Mars muttered, seriously, he wasn't mad at her.. Just it was a sore subject for him. Dingu, 1:54 AM "It's okay, little big head dude! Not all of us can think in four dimensions... orourheadswillcauseasingularity." Plant, 1:55 AM "No no please I just. I'm sorry." She hands him the envelope. "I didn't mean for anything bad to happen I apologize." Saren, 1:56 AM And the fact that she was pressing the apology was starting to annoy Mars, but she hasn't done anything to the extent of Kino so he once again tried to decline and hand the envelope back. "No, no, it's okay; don't apologize.. It's not a big deal, you didn't know." Death, 1:57 AM Logan nodded, then sniled a little. "Thank you for going out of your way to help, Jeanne," Logan answered happily. "Sorry about dumping this on you suddenly." Sue, 1:57 AM Kino drunkenly walks toward Mars and Cynthia, trying to pet Mars. “Just feel this lad!” Death, 1:58 AM Summer, of course ever since last time, very lightly batted Kino's hand away. "Ask him first, he's not a toy." Plant, 1:58 AM "Hey stop please." She said at both Mars trying to hand it back and putting her hands up to gester for Kino to back up. Dingu, 1:59 AM "It's all good, dude!" Jeanne smiled back. "Take a nap and make sure thatourveryuniversedoesntcollapse." And with that, Jeanne stood up and looked over at the group. "uhoh" Sue, 1:59 AM Kino shrugs, “He’s soft, though. Aaaaaand... if he wasn’t my uncle’s ex or whatever, I’d be all over him.” He says in a matter of fact tone. Plant, 2:00 AM Cynthia just mumbles. "Please don't." Sue, 2:00 AM “Because honestly. I just wanna... hold.” He says with a shrug. “He’s like a living teddy!” Dingu, 2:01 AM Vedash watches with some caution and a lot of amusement. "So, like a kid on the playground, he hides his attraction to his crush with insults..." Sue, 2:02 AM “Nah, Dad, I wanted to fight him, but he wasn’t DTF. F meaning fight, yeah?” Sue, 2:02 AM Poor Kino still doesn’t get slang as well as he could. Death, 2:02 AM "... It's starting to sound like I'm gonna have to take one for the team again to help you out of this, Mars," Summer noted. Sue, 2:03 AM Kino reaches to try to scratch behind Mars’s ears. “Please lemme pet the s o f t one.” Saren, 2:04 AM Mars just had a very disturbed look on his face, before glancing at Summer. "You realize that DTF means down to fuck right..? Not down to fight.." Yeah this was not his fucking specialty. Of course, since there wasn't much he could do about it, Mars just sighed and decided to let him. ".. Go ahead I guess.." Dingu, 2:04 AM Jeanne is looking with a "I ship this shit" face Plant, 2:04 AM "Sorry but could you atleast look at what's inside of the envelope?" Death, 2:04 AM "What? No, I didn't mean that," Summer quickly answered. "But uh.. I see that you've already went along with it." Plant, 2:05 AM Leon is just looking confused at Cynthia. Something's familiar about her. Dingu, 2:05 AM "Once you guys are done whoever wants to can field trip with me to a universe of me's!" Saren, 2:05 AM "I don't want it; I don't want someone's pity, you really don't need to give me anything." Mars responded, once again trying to hand it back to Cynthia.. Seriously, it was stressing him out. Sue, 2:05 AM Kino then pets Mars’s fur and closes his eyes, relaxing. “What conditioner do you use?” He then adds, “Oh. Fuck. Not fight.” Saren, 2:06 AM ".... Admittedly I do use dreams brand hair care products; they're on the pricey side but they are good.. I just get the ones that don't turn my hair pink." Death, 2:07 AM "Wait.. Right now?" Summer asked curiously. Plant, 2:07 AM "It's not Pity. I just. I just drew something for you thought you would like it but okay." Cynthia takes the envelope back and just looks sad Dingu, 2:07 AM in another place entirely. Monty: in a mirror. Mochi, sweetie pie. I picked up the wrong shampoo! Sue, 2:07 AM “... Oh, is that the crazy squirrel chick’s company?” Dingu, 2:08 AM "...Well... not now... maybe in a couple of days. Because who knows where Kars is gonna go...." Jeanne giggled evilly Death, 2:09 AM "To the edge of the universe," Sarygu noted. Saren, 2:12 AM "Look, draw someone who is actually worth it; don't need to do anything for me; it's better if you just ignore me anyways." Mars shrugged, just running a hand through his head with a sigh. "Jeanne, I swear to god, no, just no; I don't need any help in the living wreck department." Dingu, 2:13 AM "Was just a prank tho. See? a camera." Jeanne points at a porg holding an old home video camera. Saren, 2:13 AM Mars.. Actually glared at the porg so hard that if he had powers the porg would spontaneously combust. Death, 2:13 AM Well, sounds like someone's slowly spiraling down closer and closer to depression. So.. Summer does what she always does to solve the problem: She offers a hug to Mars. Dingu, 2:14 AM The porg does indeed explode, and forms into two porgs ... who die and descend into hell. Sue, 2:14 AM Kino brushes Mars’s fur and purrs. “I need to find someone as as this lad one day. And then we’ll conquer the world and fight my mom and win, hell yeah.” Plant, 2:15 AM "But everyone is worth something." Cynthia says opening the envelope to prove a point and pulling out the drawing of Mars holding his Key dramaticly like some excalibur shit. Plant, 2:15 AM How does she know how the key looks to that detail. Saren, 2:17 AM Mars just sighed... And accepted the hug, admittedly he actually did need it.. More than people realized, as for what Cynthia said.. Well he didn't want to upset her so he just nodded, even if it was clear that he didn't believe her words in the slightest. Dingu, 2:19 AM Jeanne joins the hug of course Sue, 2:20 AM Kino drunkenly joins the hug and nuzzles Mars and Summer a bit. Fluffy puppers make him happy. Plant, 2:20 AM Cynthia doesn't hug but she pats the mars holding the folded drawing Saren, 2:22 AM "This is getting a little uncomfortable.." Mars noted, mainly because it was a little crushing to be in the center of three hugging people, one of whom was probably drunk. Plant, 2:23 AM "Sir Kino, Summer and Others please step off if he is uncomfortable." Leon says finally talking. Dingu, 2:24 AM Jeanne sort of leaves the hug, still clinging on to Summer. Sue, 2:25 AM Kino sniffles and eventually lets go. “He’s just so soft?” Death, 2:27 AM Of course, eventually Summer let go, being partially pulled away by Jeanne in the process. She then glanced to the sandcat for a moment. "I really do hope this whole Jeanneland thing somehow gets him out of the dumps," she noted. Plant, 2:28 AM "Either way He is stil not enjoying it." Leon says trying to help Kino away. Cynthia left the picture and walked away. She was gonna give it to him no matter what. She also signed it saying You matter in fancy cursive. Dingu, 2:29 AM "Me too, hot one" Sue, 2:30 AM Kino whispers. “I need a barrel of the Dreams shampoo.” Plant, 2:31 AM "We will get you your soap if you mind you manners for a week." Sue, 2:33 AM Kino whispers. “... But I probably won’t remember this.” He says in a moment of clarity. “And then I won’t get my conditioner.” Plant, 2:35 AM "I'll remind you." Sue, 2:37 AM Kino whispers. “I want to be as soft as he is. Then I will love me and so will everyone else.” Plant, 2:39 AM "Come on let's let you sleep." He says calmly Plant, 2:39 AM Cynthia dipped out with a quick "Sorry again" Death, 2:40 AM In the meantime.. Logan went back to reviewing the mechanics of the shard, in an attempt to replicate it for further researching. Sue, 2:41 AM Kino whispers. “Is it warmer than here because it’s freezing.” Plant, 2:42 AM "I'll find you a blanket." Sue, 2:45 AM Kino nods. “Thanks!” Saren, 2:46 AM The mechanics behind the shard were admittedly very straightforward and alien at the same time; so it might take Logan a while. As for Mars.. Well.. The less said about his unhealthy state of mind the better, rather he chose to remain quiet and sort of blend into the background. Dingu, 2:47 AM BUT HERE COMES JEANNE WITH THE INTERCEPTION! "Hey Mars! Almond, The Archduke, Summer, and I are doing movie night wanna come? It's a new movie called Upgrade! Archduke chose it!" Death, 2:48 AM Oh it would take Logan a while. He was basically studying it on a quantum scale so that we could create a stable recreation. It wasn't his first time doing something like this before, but that's not to say it's easy. Death, 2:49 AM "... The seastar chose it?" Summer asked Jeanne. Dingu, 2:50 AM "Yeah! I held out a few movies and he pointed to Upgrade." Plant, 2:52 AM Razz falls into the room via a portal. "Hello everyone." He's wearing a Bea shirt. Dingu, 2:52 AM Vedash raises an eyebrow at Razz. "Shopping in Alpha?" Death, 2:53 AM "... Ohhh. Well that explains it," Summer sighed, thankful that the whole multiverse goddess thing didn't turn Jeanne mad.. yet. Plant, 2:55 AM "Oh no no. I just came from a universe where it was a mall. This was comfortable and act like you don't have one." He says looks around before seeing Leon. "Hooooly shit. Leon is that you?" Leon looks up and walks over. "Lord Razak how are you alive?" "Vampire immortality." Dingu, 2:56 AM Archduke: The Normadien fool.... quietly Dingu, 2:56 AM Vedash approaches Leon and Razz. "You two know each other?" Saren, 2:57 AM Mars just sighed for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure I guess, never heard of Archduke or Upgrade." Dingu, 2:58 AM "Archduke is my pet cosmic starfish! You'd like him!" tfw Mars probably has an idea of what the Archduke is upon seeing him Plant, 2:59 AM "Oh sure me and Leon go way back. He cut me in half actually.... and i feel that blade poking me so you better stop." Razz says and Leon pulls the kitchen knife away. "But yeah I knew his old Queen. Fine lady. Looked alot like Connie come to think of it. Or atleast this version of her." Dingu, 3:02 AM "So will you aide us in helping Leon here recover from the length of time he has ventured so rapidly?" Vedash asked Plant, 3:16 AM "Now you see I dont think that's a good idea considering he didn't venture time more like he was stasis." Razz said with Leon looking stunned with a HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW THAT face Dingu, 3:18 AM "...Why was he in stasis?" Plant, 3:22 AM "Now that I don't know been a few hundred years but if I remeber right something about." He clears his voice before doing a meh Eon voice "To protect days to come a warrior capable of dispelling darkness must remain." His voice shift back to his normal Ronnie Radke style. "Or something like that." Dingu, 3:24 AM Vedash blinked a few times in mild shock. "...Okay then." Plant, 3:26 AM "Yeah like I don't know why the wolf thought that not just make him immortal but you know I didn'" Leon inturupts him by punching him sending face to ground with him getting back up and rubbing his cheek. "I see now why we never saw eye to eye. Again." Dingu, 3:28 AM "...Should I just let you two catch up? Outside my restaurant?" Plant, 3:30 AM "No no. I'll show myself out. I was just dropping off a flyer anyway." He hops through a portal leaving a flyer for a new casino opening monday named the Wasteland a hell themed Hell of a time. Plant, 3:31 AM Leon just growls twords where he was before calming himself down. "I am sorry Lord Vedash I did not mean to lose my temper." Dingu, 3:32 AM "It's alright, Leon. Sorry you discovered more about your past from someone you seem to dislike." Plant, 3:39 AM "It isn't his fault. He just served his cause like I did my own." Leon says. "May i go rest or do you have need of me?" Dingu, 3:39 AM "You may rest. Thank you, Leon." Vedash bowed Plant, 3:42 AM Leon reciprocates the bow before going to the back to sleep.